Secrets of a Love Struck Heart
by Adamida
Summary: What's going on in Kyo's Head. read to find out
1. Love

Hey! Kyo's lil Princess here. I don't normally do this but I'm in desprate need. Please read Pirfict Present and give me some help! Any way here's my latest creation! Hope you like.

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter one – Love

Kyo's POV

March 25 2010

Look at this. I told her I didn't want a journal but yet for my birthday I get one.

Yet still. When I look at this I find it hard not to think about her. Her long brown hair, dancing eyes and that goofy smile she always wears.

I mean… what am I saying! I don't live Tohru… than again maybe I do…

I had just finished writing in my new birthday journal when I heard a knock on my door. "Just a sec!" I called as I searched franticly for a hiding place. I finally decided to put it in my underwear drawer and yelled "Come it!" and in comes Tohru her self. My heart started pounding in my chest. It always did that when I was with her.

"Did I disturb you Kyo-Kun?" She asked worriedly.

"No… That's ok." I said knowing that my eyes were softening.

"Um… I just wanted to tell you that lunch will be ready soon." She said while turning around.

"Uh Tohru?" This was it. I had to tell her. But how?

She was looking at me patiently. I started to squirm and I could feel the sweat running down my back. Finally I got up and walked over to her.

She seemed so innocent and carefree yet at the same time she has seen troubles that no other has seen. I took a deep breath and leaned forward to kiss her.

Then that dame rat had to come in and disturb us. "What the hell are you doing!" Yuki screamed.

Well there's the start. What do you think will happen? Will there be a fight or will Yuki leave the love birds alone tune in next chappy. Reviews please!


	2. The Fight

Hey! It's me again. Ok are you ready for the next chappy? Be warned this one is super short. Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets of a Love struck Heart

Chapter 2 – The Fight

Tohru's POV

I hate fights.

Right at that moment Yuki and Kyo were about to hurt each other more than mere scratch.

"Guys please don't fight." I said in a pleading note but of course they don't listen.

"How dare you even think about going near Miss Honda! You know what could come out of that." Yuki screamed making me cringed inside.

"Yeah, well at least I give a dame about her." Kyo yelled back.

'Did… he…no…he didn't… maybe…I hope…if only…' When finally I snapped out of it I saw that both Kyo and Yuki were charging at each other. I knew what I had to do.

As Kyo passed me, I screamed "KYO!" And jumped on him.

That has got to hurt. What will he do now? Will Yuki win or will Kyo get the girl? Reviews on what you thing.


	3. Explenation

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chappy. Enjoy!

* * *

Secrets of All Struck Heart

Chapter 3 – Explanation

Yuki's POV

As I watched Tohru fling herself at Kyo I was stunned. I never thought she would do something like that.

"What!" I heard Kyo yell and than the poof came. There in Tohru's arms was that annoying fur ball.

"What was that for?" Kyo yelled trying to get away.

"I…I…I don't want you to get hurt and I HATE FIGHTS!" She finally blurted out with tears.

"…" Kyo was silent.

"I hate to see to see you sad or hurt. When you're angry it's a way to cover how you really feel and I feel that I'm the only one who can decode that feeling." Tohru stopped to catch her breath.

Than she bent over to whisper something in his ear.

Kyo's POV

"I love you Kyo." Tohru whispered. I was silent.

What will happen next? Tune in for the next chappy. Reviews please!


	4. The unexpected Visitor

Guess who. I'm not going to bore you with my notes so enjoy!

* * *

The Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 4 – The unexpected visitor.

Kyo's POV

It's been two weeks since the almost fight and Tohru and I took every minute together. The only problem was that We were both worried that Akito would find out.

April 9 2010

I hate this! I can't stand the fact that I can't hold her! And I can't do anything about it! I can't kiss her or hold her or get to close to her or it's bbye bye human hello Kitty. I hate that!

Just in the middle of my rage I felt a huge SMACK in the side of my head. It was so hard that I flew threw the paper door and hit the wall with a hug thud.

"I told you no-one can love you! I told you that you were mine. She is never to see you again!" Akito yelled at to top of his lungs.

After he finally left I was shaking. Tohru came up the stairs with an ice pack on her arm. I could tell she was hurt but I think she was more worried than hurt.

"KYO! What has he done to you!" She ran to me while dropping the ice pack. She had a big gash on her arm. I immediately was angry

"What did he do to you!" I almost screamed

She looked at her arm. I could see the tears in her eyes but her quickly whipped her eyes and put a small smile one, "Oh that's nothing."

"That's not true!" I said angrily

"Answer my question." Tohru said stubbornly which shocked me. She's not one to do that.

"He… he punched me, but you. Your blood is running down your arm." I said worriedly.

"I got in the way and he wasn't too happy with that." Tohru said.

"Come on we have to clean up your are." I said while getting up. We cleaned up her arm and I took her to bed.

I pulled the covers over her shoulders. Then I gave her a good night kiss. I tried to pull away but she had wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to deepen the kiss. I than leaned down and kissed her long and hard. We spent the rest of the night together.

What do you think? There will be no lemon in this story. Just thought I'd let you know. What will happen next? Review please!


	5. Tears

Again not much to say but enjoy!

Secrets of a Love Struck heart

Chapter 5 – Tears

Tohru's POV

I can't wait till Grad! I'll be out of school and I kept my promise to my mother too. Then after I can be with Kyo for the rest of my life. Nothing can go wrong.

Kyo's POV

May 23 2010

I hate him! I wish he would just die already.

I had to stop because tears were in my eyes. Grad was tomorrow and than I have to say good bye to Tohru and I hat that.

Just then Tohru knocked on my door. Don't ask me how I know it was her. I just do. "Come in." I called. She walked in

"Kyo, what's wrong?" God I hate that look of worry on her face.

"Nothing." I said getting up and walked over to the window while whipping my eyes.

It was starting to get dark out so I watched to stars come out.

"Kyo what's the matter?" She said even more worried.

"It's just that…" I couldn't tell her. She'd start crying or worse. She'll say that she doesn't care and still wants to be with me. That would make it even harder for me to go.

"I just want to be alone for a while." I said

"But…" Then I did the most dishonorable thing to do to a girlfriend. I took my temper out on her.

"Woman I said I needed to be alone for a while!" I screamed at her with tears streaming down my face. Then I ran down stares and ran to the roof.

Once I got there I collapsed and started shaking. That's how hard I was crying.

"Why…why did I have to be cursed with the cat?" I sobbed. "Why do I have to have such a bad temper?" All of the sudden something landed in front of me. I looked up to see Tohru's face right in front of me.

"Answer your with this." She said as she pointed to my journal. Than she got up and started to walk towards the latter.

"Tohru," I called. She stopped and turned her head around, "I…I can't tell you what it is that's bugging me because it'll hurt you and I hate to see you hurt, and," I stopped to catch my breath and stood up. "I'm sorry for taking my temper out on you. It was wrong and I'm really stressed out and…" Tohru shut me up with an unexpected kiss.

I wanted more than ever to deepen it but I knew it couldn't be done. Then something happened that really surprised me. Tohru put her hands on my chest and deepened the kiss.

That gave me all the courage I needed and soon we were so into it that I didn't notice just how close we really were. All I could think about even closer.

Soon I was on top of her and all I could think about was touching her. After a while though Tohru broke the kiss. Slowly and calmly I opened my eyes. To greet me was shining eyed Tohru.

"I love you." She whispered to me. I stayed silent. I then got up off her and sat there, looking out at the stars with tears in my eyes.

"Kyo? Please tell me what's wrong." She pleaded

"What do you think is going to happen after graduation?" I asked her. She seemed shocked by the question.

"I was hopping to spend the rest of my life with you." She replied honestly.

"I was hoping for that too." I said looking at her with a small smile. Then leaned over and kissed her. We spent my last night of freedom on the roof in each other's arms.

Well what do ya think? Just to let you know that what they did will be revealed in later chapters.


	6. Graduation

Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! Just wanted to say that this was one of the hardest chappys to do. Hope you enjoy!

Secrets of a Love Struck heart

Chapter 6 – Graduation

Kyo's POV

When I woke up the next morning I was really stiff. For the first 2 minutes that's all I could think about. Than I looked over at Tohru and I remembered what had happened last night as well as what day it was.

Then I decided that I had to tell her. 'Boy this is going to be hard.' To wake her up I kissed her passionately. 'Man, I'm going to miss these kisses.' When I pulled away she opened her eyes and made a smile that made my heart melt.

"Well that was a nice wake up call." She said with shining eyes. Then I got off of her and sat there and watched the sun come up in the distance. I had to tell her now.

"Tohru, what I am about to tell you, is against my will, ok?" I asked looking at her. She nodded. She seemed to know that this was serious. I took a deep breath. "It has been tradition that all people cursed with the cat are to go live with the head of the family, which right now is Akito. There is a way to get out of it though. If the cat can beat the rat then the cat is in the zodiac and does not have to live with the head. The also have a time limit to beat them by. It's the night of the Graduation." I stopped to catch my breath, "But I have not beaten him so at the end of Grad…" I stopped. I didn't dare look at Tohru. Soon I felt a head on my shoulder and an arm around mine.

I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and yet I saw sympathy. She seemed to understand. Then she said something I thought I would never hear. Two simple words that mean so much to me.

"I'll wait." She said. I felt touched but at the same time sad.

"I…I can't…" She gave me a look that said 'Shut up'

"I'm not asking," She said, "I'm telling. I love no other than you Kyo Sohma and that's final." I looked at her bewildered. Then she kissed me and stood up. "I have to start breakfast. You coming?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Sure, I'll help." After that I spent every moment possible with her. The only time I wasn't with her was when we went to get our outfits for Grad. I apparently am not aloud to see her until Grad until it was time to go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Before Graduation

Kyo's POV

As I stood there, my hand's starting to sweat. Then I started to fidget in my tux which was very uncomfortable mind you.

Finally after about 15 minutes, it felt like forever, Kisa came out side.

"They say she's ready." Little shy Kisa said.

"Ok. Thank you Kisa." I said. Just than the door opened to what looked like a goddess.

There and angel dressed in a light sparkling blue floor length dress that flares out at the bottom. She had sparkling lip-gloss on, that looked good enough to kiss, as well as sparkling eye shadow. With a light blush to make her the cutest girl ever.

"Wow… you look… you look…" I couldn't get a strait answer out.

"Thanks." Tohru said blushing.

"Shall we?" I asked holding my arm out.

"Yes we shall." Tohru replied by taking my arm. I escorted her to the car and helped her in. Soon we were on our way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Graduation

Kyo's POV

"Are you nervous?" I asked Tohru.

"Yes." She replied

"Kyo Sohma." My name was called. As I walked across the stage I saw Akito. 'I sure hope he let's me stay for prom.' I thought.

After a while Tohru's name was called. I watched as she walked across. She kept her eyes glued to mine and only gave the professor a small smile when she accepted her diploma but after she just walked right on past him to me. She was to late. Akito got in the way.

"Yu weren't thinking you were going to say good bye did you?" Akito asked with venom in her voice.

"The least you could do is be a decent man and let me say food bye." Tohru begged.

"Oh, but I'm not a decent me Tohru and you'd be wise not to mess with someone like Kyo. You see Kyo may say that he loves you but in reality the only one he loves is me."

'I hate him.' Was all I thought.

"Kyo why don't you run home and gather your stuff." He said a little too sweetly.

All I could do though was turn around and walk away. I hoped with all my heart that Tohru wouldn't follow me but no such luck.

"KYO!" She yelled after me. I then took a sharp turn to the right and ripped off my bracelet, and then collapsed.

I could feel the beast taking over me. I could not believe what I was doing but I had run out of ideas.

"KYO!" Tohru was right behind me. I turned around in my true form and roared at her. I hated the look on her face.

She just walked over to me and collapsed, getting mud on her dress. Then she hugged herself and started bawling. I hate it when she does that. All I could do was stand there.

When she started to calm down she started talking in barly a whisper. "I love you Kyo. Even if what Akito said is true I don't care. I love you and even though you don't want me to, I'm going to wait for you until you get back." When she finally stopped crying and talking she stood up.

I watched as she walked towards me and before I could do anything I felt her body pressing against mine. ((A/N I don't know if he can transform in his true form)) "I love you no matter what form you're in." She cried into my chest.

Then for some unknown reason my monster form seemed to accept her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you to." Then I felt myself change from monster to human to cat.

For a while we just sat like that. Then she picked me up in my ruined tux and held me tightly as we started on my last walk ever with her.

That has to be the longest chapter I have written so far. A real tear dripper. Anyway please review!


	7. Goodbye

Hi every one. Just to let you all know I am really depressed because I like just moved. So in your reviews please send something funny. Anyway enjoy the story.

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 7 – Good Bye

Kyo's POV

When we got to the house Shigure immediately got in our face.

"What no party favors?" I didn't even have a comment to fire back. That's how depressed I was.

As we walked up the stairs I rubbed my head in Tohru's neck to show my affection. In return she pets me.

When got up to my room she set me down and went to my closet to look for a suitcase. Soon after there was a familiar poof and she kept her back to me.

That was when I got an idea. When I had put on my pants I just trough my shirt back in to my dresser. "You can turn around now." I said. When she turned around she saw that I was shirtless her face went "Elinore Roosevelt" (bright red). She had seen me shirtless, as well as _other_ less, but for some reason she blushed more read then she normally does.

"What?" I asked

"I… It's nothing." She stuttered as she put my suitcase on my bed. When she turned around she almost bumped right into me but I grabbed her shoulders first.

Then I dared do something I had not been able to do in a long time.

Tohru's POV

I didn't dare look at him. I wouldn't be able to handle it. That was when I felt his hand on my cheek.

"Tohru?" I heard him say huskily in my ear. I looked up at him but before I even got to say anything his lips captured mine.

It felt like I was in heaven. My heart started to pound and my knees went weak.

I could feel Kyo pushing me close to him. I didn't want this to end so I put my arms on his shoulders to keep from getting to close.

His respond to this was a low growl. After a while he pulled away and I found that was gasping for breath. He was breathing hard as well as he rested his head on mine.

"I love you so dame much." He gasped, "I never wanted to hurt you. I…I have no choice but to go. I wish that it didn't have to be this way." He sniffed. "I just love you so dame much."

Then I felt him bury his head in my neck. Soon after I felt wetness on my neck and I new he was crying.

I wanted with all my heart to hug him but all I could do was cry my self.

After what seemed like moments he pulled away, wiped his tears from his eyes and went to his dresser and started grabbing stuff angrily.

As he did hat I went and opened his suitcase.

"I'll be right back." I heard him mumble. As I put his clothes in his suitcase I felt tears running down my face. I wanted more than ever to have Kyo wrap his arms around me again, to feel his lips on mine. To look into his caring amber eyes, to have him come in and say that it was all a bad joke but I knew that would never happen.

Soon after Kyo was walking down the lain away from Shigure's house, leaving me behind in my tears.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

That chappy almost had me in tears!!! Well hope you enjoyed. Review please!!!!!!


	8. Beaten in love

This might be a short chappy soooo enjoy!!!

Secrets of a love struck heart

Chapter 8 – Beaten in Love

Yuki's POV

When I walked up the lain towards the house I passed Kyo. "Leaving so soon cat?" I asked trying to sound annoyed but to no avail.

"Could I ask you something?" He asked me with worry in his eyes. I knew what was coming.

"Yeah, what?" I asked patiently

"Could you look after Tohru?" He asked looking pitiful

I sighed "Yeah I'll look after her for you. Is that all?"

"Yeah. Looks like you won't have to worry about me anymore eh?" He said trying to be tough but failing miserably.

"Yeah. I'm still going to miss beating the hell out of you." I said with a slight smirk

"Yeah." He then turned away and started up the long road to the main house. There was no way I was going to tell him that he had all ready beaten me. He had beaten me in love.

That was short but still sad. Please Review!!


	9. The letter

This will be a little longer than the last one. Enjoy!!

Secrets of a love struck heart

Chapter 9 – The letter

Tohru's POV

I just stood there numbly. I had seen the look in both there eyes. Worry and Sorrow.

As I watched Kyo turn up the lain I burst into ears. As I fell to the ground, Yuki came up to me and put his hand on my back.

"It's going to be ok Tohru. We're going to be ok." He said trying to convince himself more than me.

"I… I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about Kyo." I said as I got up and went inside. Shigure just looked at me pitifully and said nothing.

When I got up to my room I saw something on my bed. It was a present. As I opened it I heard Yuki yelling at Shigure for some sort of reason.

When I finally had it unwrapped I opened the box . Suddenly the smell of Kyo came over me like a wave. Inside the box were numerous objects that Kyo had put in, his deodorant, a picture of him, a photo album, a CD, and a letter. I decided that I would read the letter first.

_Dear Tohru,_

_Where in the world do I start? By the time you read this I am probably in the main house. You must have also seen what is in the box._

_There is one thing I want you to do. I want you to listen to number 10 on the CD. The title is 'Photograph''_

_I love you so much that it's hard to put it into words. Sp I decided to put it into a poem._

_Always_

_Love is all I have to give_

_It binds all that lives_

_It doesn't always end right_

_Blinds all in sight_

_When you're with me the sun rises_

_When your not here Suicide entices_

_I may not have much to give_

_But I promise to show all that live_

_That my love is true_

_And that it will always belong to you._

_KS_

_(AN: I wrote that myself)_

_I'll miss you lots. _

_My heart will always be yours _

_Kyo Sohma_

Near the end of the letter I started bawling all over again. 'That was such a sweet letter' I thought

I then decided that I was going to listen to the song. No matter how much it hurt.


	10. Photograph

Pre warning this is a song fic. Enjoy!

* * *

­­Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 10 – Photogragh

Normal POV

Soon after Tohru put the CD into her CD player, skiped ahead to number 10 and pressed the play button. The song seamed to leap to life

Look at this photograph

Every time I do it makes me laugh

How did our eyes get so red?

And what the hell is on Joey's head

"So glad you could make it Kyo." Akito's voice came with venom in it.

"Wish I were anywhere else." Kyo mumbled but Akito heard.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that." He then took out the whip and started to whip Kyo's back. Kyo screamed in agony.

And this is were I grew up

I think the present owner fixed it up

I never knew we'd ever went without

The second floor was hard for sneaking out

"Are you alright Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked peaking in the door.

"Yeah." She said dreamily staring at the picture of Kyo.

And this is were I went to school

Most of the time I had better things to do

Criminal record says I broke on twice

I must have done it a dozen times

"How do ya like that?" Akito yelled menacingly. All Kyo could do was clench his teeth and fists.

I wonder if it's too late

Should I go back and try to graduate

Life's better now then it was back then

If I was them I wouldn't let me in. 

"You don't seem ok. Here let me turn of this song and put on something better." Yuki said while walking over to the CD player.

"NO!" Tohru said a loud.

Oh oh oh

Oh god I

"Well are ya glad to be back? Akito asked after he threw Kyo, bleeding back and all, in to his new dungeon.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had a photo album spread on the bedroom floor

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, Goodbye

"I…I want to listen to it." Tohru stuttered

"Well I don't know if you should" Yuki said hesitantly.

"Kyo wanted me to." She finalized the conversation.

Every memory of walking out the front door 

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye Goodbye

As Kyo tried to get comfortable his back screamed in shearing pain, though he didn't really feel it. All his thoughts were on Tohru. "Man I miss you Tohru. Wish I could be there. Just about any were but here is better."

Remember the old arcade

Blew every dollar that we ever made

The cops hated us hangin' out 

They say somebody went and burned it down.

"Oh… oh…ok… umm if you're sure." Yuki said a little shocked

"No…no that's ok… you can stay and listen with me if you want." Tohru said trying to cheer Yuki up.

Even Yuki could see that Tohru wanted to be alone. "Nah that's ok. I've got a good book sitting on my dresser calling my name." Yuki said with a smile.

We used to listen to the radio and sing along with every song we know

We said someday we'd find out how it feels to sing to more than just the steering wheel

Kyo then sighed and went over to the bed and curled up in a ball and tried to fall asleep. Falling miserably no matter how hared he tried.

Kim was the first girl I kissed

I was so nervous that I nearly missed

She's had a couple of kids since then

I haven't seen her since god knows when

Tohru watched Yuki walk towards the door. Just before he left he turned around, "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm ok." She said reassuringly

"Well… ok if you say so. Good night miss Honda." Yuki said sighing in defeat.

Oh oh oh 

Oh god I 

Just then there was a knock on the door. "What do you want?" Kyo yelled at the door, than the door opened to a tired Hatori.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked while trying to get up, though he ended up falling flat on his face. "Ow…" He moaned.

"That's why I'm here. Akito called me to come patch you up." Hatori said as dry as usual.

"Don't bother since he's just going to beat me up again." Kyo said frustrated.

Every memory of looking out the back door

I had the photo album spread out on my bed room floor.

It's hard to say it, time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye.

When Yuki had left, Tohru got up and walked over to her balcony. She sighed, "I wish you were here to see the stars out here." She said as she stood there still in her muddy blue prom dress.

Every memory of walking out the front door

I found the photo of a friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it, time to say it.

Goodbye, goodbye

"Look, I have to fix your back. Even if I have to wait until you fall asleep. I will. Besides Tohru would want to see you unharmed." At the sound of his girl friend's name he stopped struggling.

I miss that town, I miss the faces, you can't erase, you can't replace it. I miss it now, I can't believe it, so hard to stay, too hard to leave it.

If I could relive those days I know the one thing that would never change 

Every memory of looking out the back door, 

I had the photo album spread out on my bed room floor.

It's hard to say it, time to say it,

Goodbye, goodbye

Every memory of walking out the front door, 

I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say it time to say it

Goodbye, goodbye

Tohru then turned around and proceeded to put on her PJ's. Tonight she was not staying in her room.

Look at this photograph. Every time I do it makes me laugh. Every time I do it makes me. 

After Kyo was all patched up, he sat there day dreaming about Tohru. Her kiss, her smile, the feel of her hair on his bar chest… 'Wait a minute, I'm here in a dungeon. I might never see her again. So why are you beating yourself up over her?' 'Because you love her.' Kyo's conscience yelled back at him.

Tohru grabbed her pillow, sleeping bag and the picture of Kyo. She put all of these things into a bag and carried it up to the roof. It was there Yuki found her the next morning.


	11. Beatin

**Hey!!!!!!! I'm back under demand. Man I've been wanting to say that for a while lol. Anyway here is some more of the story .**

* * *

**Secrets of a Love Struck Heart**

**Chapter 11 – Beaten**

**Kyo's POV**

**September 11 2010**

**Every time I look at the stars I can't help but wonder if Tohru is watching them too. She's supposed to start university today to become a teacher. I wonder what she's doing now. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tohru's POV**

**I sighed as I put all of my new school stuff in my new book bag. Little did I know what awaited me.**

**Just then the phone rang. "I got it!" I called. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.**

**"I want to see you at the main house in an hour." Akito's voices came up. Then the dial tone came up.**

**I shakily put it down. 'Should I tell Yuki or Shigure? No I should go on my own.' I decided after some thought.**

**"Tohru! Are you ready to go?" Yuki yelled at me. He has been calling me 'Tohru' since Kyo left.**

**"Um… you go on ahead. I'll catch-up!" I yelled back. 'Man do I feel bad for lying.'**

**"'k" He yelled back. Once I heard the door slam shut, I grabbed my book bag and slowly made my way down stairs. **

**Then I sneaked out of the door and make my way towards the main house.**

**Once I got to the main house I heard a scream. Even thought it had been 3 months, I knew that scream. I immediately took of on a dead run towards the main house. All of the sudden Hatori grabbed my arm and turned me around. "What in the hell are you doing here!" The usually quiet patient Hatori screamed. **

**"I…I…I was called and…and then I heard Kyo… scream and…and…" I couldn't finish the sentence because I was crying to hard.**

**"I don't think you should go in there. Trust me, it's a trap." Hatori said in all out seriousness. **

**"But…but…" Hatori put his hand on my mouth. By then thought he had let go of my wrist. I took my chance and ran. I ran as if my life depended on it. **

**"Tohru!" Hatori called while running after me.**

**Soon I was at the main house.**

**I didn't even stop at the door. The scream came again. I just followed the scream. Soon I came to the door's of which I disliked so much. I heard Kyo's scream again. I ran in the door as fast as I could to find Kyo on the ground with whip marks on his back that were pouring with blood. ((A/N Very graphic)) Akito stood there with the fowl thing, dripping with Kyo's blood in his hand. **

**I did then what I should never had done. "You…You…MONSTOR!" I screamed and pushed Akitp away. ((A/N A little OOC SORRY!)) **

**"How dare you!" Akito said enraged but made no move to come closer.**

**"I should be saying that to you! How dare you hurt him. How dare you hurt Kyo!" I yelled while running towards Kyo.**

**"Tohru stay away. Go home, you'll only get hurt. Go home." Kyo said feebly. **

**"No. I'm not going to leave you." I said.**

**"I…I…" He didn't finish his sentence for he passed out.**

**"Kyo? KYO!" Tohru screamed. Akito smirked.**

**"It look's like your boyfriend is in trouble. What are you going to do about it?" **

**I didn't say anything. 'What am I going to do?' I thought I looked up and around. Then I spotted the sink. I immediately got up and grabbed a bowl, filled it with water, grabbed a towel and went over to Kyo's limp form.**

**I dipped my towel into the water and started dabbing his back. Akito made no move to help or stop me.**

**"You do know that you can't help him" Akito taunted. **

**"Well at least I can try." I said as I kept dabbing.**

**"Hatori!" Akito barked.**

**"Yes sir?" Atori replyed.**

**"Get both these monstrosities out of my sight. And clean up the cat. Not that it would matter." Akito demanded.**

**"Yes Akito" Hatori said. He picked up Kyo and ushered me out the door. When we were out of ear shot, Hatori spoke. "What were you thinking. Go home, or university. I don't care. Just get out of here."**

**"No." I stated looking at Kyo with a yearn to help him. When we got to Hatori's office, Hatori put Kyo down and tuned to me. "If you're going to stay you're going to help. I want you to put Kyo's head on your lap. When he wakes up I want you to talk to him. 'k?" He said.**

**"'k" I said and did what I was told.**

* * *

**Well there you have it, R&R please. I might not be able to update till after the holidays but you never know. I just might update today. Lol anyway Hope you liked it.**


	12. YOU'RE WHAT!

Well here's yet another chapter for ya'll to read.

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 12 – You're WHAT!!

Kyo's POV

'Oh man, my back is killing me.' I thought. Then I felt more than heard someone whispering in my ear. It felt more soothing than anything I could imagine. That's when I realized who it was. It was the only person who could do this to me. It was Tohru Honda

"Tohru? Is that you?" I managed to mumble.

"Shhhhhhhhh… lay still and if it hurts squeeze my hand ok?" Tohru whispered into my ear. "Squeeze my hand if you heard." I squeezed.

"I need you to answer some questions to make sure you didn't lose some memory 'k?" she asked softly. I squeezed signaling that I had heard.

"Who am I?" She asked. I couldn't help it. I chuckled.

"You are Tohru Honda. Your father died when you were a kid and your mother died a few years ago. You have brown hair," at this point I closed my eyes. I figured if I kept talking I could, "gorgeous brown eyes and a smile that could make my heart to the hoky pokie. You're brilliant and you should be in University with Yuki." I stopped to take a breath. Then I opened my eyes and looked at her. She just stared at me.

"Hatori are you almost done?" I asked.

"He's been done for a while now." Tohru said quietly.

"Oh…" I said looking at Tohry deeply. I could see her breath quickening. I tried to resist the urge to hold her but it wasn't lasting. I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned in a kissed her passionately.

She moaned and put her hands on my cheeks. Soon they found there way to my hair. I started purring. I could feel her smile. Soon I make my way to my knees. I wanted her so bad that it hurt.

Soon we pulled away. Both of us were breathing hard. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too." I whispered back. I then put my head back down on her lap and sighed. I loved her smell. It was like a drug. So addicting.

"I…I don't want to leave you." She whispered in my ear. After she said that she started suckling my ear. I moaned.

"You have to go. I don't want you to get hurt." I took a sharp intake of breath as on of her hairs touched my back. While doing that I got a good smell of her shampoo. Strawberries. "Man I love the way you smell." I said sighing, "I just can't get enough."

"I heard a sniff. I looked at Tohru. "Hey…hey… shh… don't cry." I got up on my knees and whipped her tears away. She put her hand on mine and leaned into it.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've missed you so much. I…I…I'm…" she stopped talking and took a few deep breaths. I studied her. She had something on her mind and I wasn't going to like it. "Kyo… I'm pregnant."

How is that for a twist lol. Anyway please R&R!!!!!!! tell me what you think. I have the rest of the story all writen out I just have to type it up. Plus it's fun to torment you. Anyway hope you like it so far.


	13. Kisses Of Tears

Wow two chapters in a day!! I just might finish this thing lol. I need ideas for my other story called "Perfect Present" so please read and review that story too. Anyway on to this story

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 13 – Kisses of Tears

Kyo's POV

I just sat there. "When? Who? What? Were?" I asked my eyes wide.

She answered in order. "Night before grad, you, I'm pregnant and the roof. Kyo I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I made Hatori promise not to say anything. Oh Kyo you must hate me now. I'll just leave now. She got up and started towards the door with tears in her eyes. When I heard the door creek I snapped out of it.

"Wait Tohru." I turned. She wasn't there. I immediately got up and went out of the house. I saw her walking down the road. "Tohru!" She turned around and watched me run to her threw tear stained eyes. "Tohru I don't hate you, I hate myself for getting you pregnant and not being able to be there for you. Don't ever think I hate you. It's just the opposite. I love you Tohru. All right Tohru? I love you. If I could hug you right now alright? If I…" She put her finger on my lips. Then she put her hands on my shoulders, pulled her self up and kissed me.

When I snapped out of it I kissed her back. I placed my hand on the small of her back and went to deepen the kiss. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth allowing passage. I was lost to the world by then.

At that moment I didn't care if I was beaten for the rest of my life. I didn't care if Yuki came and beat my up. All I cared about was kissing Tohru.

Suddenly I felt a rain drop. I broke off and looked up at the dark clouds. Tohru looked at me then up as well. I could tell a storm was coming. I looked at Tohru. I know what I had to do.

"Tohru. You had better get going if your going to beat this storm." She looked at me.

"But I…" I cut her off by kissing her.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. Then I turned her around and pushed her towards the main entrance. She turned around, ran back, kissed me on the cheek then ran towards the entrance. She rounded the corner and that was the last time I saw her for the loges time in the world.

* * *

Another short one sorry. They will get longer… I hope lol anyway R&R please 


	14. Party

Hey everyone I'm back again. Man I don't think I've updated this regularly. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 14 – Party

Kyo's POV

November 10 2010

Nothing huts anymore. I…I just feel numb. I can't cry anymore. I don't scream anymore. I just feel empty. I feel weak. I'm no longer hungry. I just sleep.

Tohru's supposed to be due today. I wish I could be there. I'm supposed to be there with her and my little baby. I hate…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Just then Akito came in.

"Ready for some quality time?" He said with venom.

I closed my journal and put in under my pillow and got up for my annual beating. I was so weak that I had given up fighting.

Tohru's POV

When I walked into the living room it was dark. I went over to the light switch and turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!!!" I jumped and turned around and there were all my Sohma friends.

"I….I… what's going on? I stuttered. Yuki came over to me.

"This is a baby shower." My eyes went wide. Then they filled with tears.

"I…I don't know what to say. I'm so surprised."

"That's the idea." Haru said coming forward.

"Sit! Sit!" Momiji grabbed my hand and made me sit in the chare by the fire place. "Open mine first! Open it!" Momiji stuffed his present into my hands.

"Ok…ok Momiji calm down." I said smiling. I took out the tissue paper and took out a little stuffed rabbit. "Oh I love it and I'm sure that the baby will love it too." Momiji grinned.

Next Haru came and gave me his present, "I'm not good with babies so I don't know if he'll like it." Yes it's a boy.

"He'll be the judge of that." I opened the present and there were two things in it. A black and white rattle and a bib that said 'Mooooooooooooooom loves me.' "Oh it's so tiny and cute." I squealed smiling up at Haru. He blushed.

Next Hatori gave me a little tiny bathing suit with dragons al over it. Then Kagura came in with a big present. I stood up and unwrapped it. There stood a stroller and in the stroller was a blanket with baby boars all over it.

Next Ritzy came and handed his present to me. "I sure hope he likes it." I opened it to find a Technicolor monkey pillow. Then Ayame came up with a big bright smile and handed me his present. "Yuki helped me pick it out."

"That's only because you would have got him a dress and I don't think he would like that very much." Yuki said shaking his head. I unwrapped it smiling to find a tiny tux with a white tie to go with it. I smiled at it and said thank you and that the baby would love it.

Then Hiro came up to me and dropped his present on my lap. "This is from both Kisa and me." He mumbled. I smiled and opened it. Inside were a stuffed ram and a stuffed tiger.

"There so cute. Thank you." I said.

Then Hatori came forward. He passed me a present. "Um Hatori you already gave me a present." I said taking the present.

"I know. This isn't from me." He said. I looked at him peculiarly, and then I opened the card. The smell of Kyo surrounded me. I read the card out loud.

_Dear Tohru,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I love you dearly. When I heard of the party I asked Hatori to get something for you from me. I hope to be out of here soon but I can't tell. Akito isn't doing well but I can't get excited because he will get better. _

_Anyway I hope Kyono likes this._

_I love you dearly_

_Kyo_

With tears in my eyes I opened the present. Wrapped in a white blanket with kittens on it were baby bottles, dippers, and wipes, basically all the necessary. He was trying to redeem himself for not being there. When I realized this I couldn't help it. I started to bawl.

* * *

sniff sniff so sweet. Anyway please review 


	15. November

WOW!!! . Thank's for the reviews!! I'm so happy . Well on with the story

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 15 – November

Tohru's POV

When I finally calmed down Yuki came forward. "There's one more surprised from Shigure and I." He held out his hand.

I took his hand and he helped me up. Not letting go of my hand he lead me up the stairs. Then all of the sudden Shigures hand covered my eyes.

Then I heard a door open. Yuki retook my hands and lead me through the door. When he let go ho my hands Shigure removed his hand from my eyes.

When I opened my eyes what met them blew my mind. I was standing in the middle of Kyo's old room which they had turned into a room for Kyono.

It was baby blue with the Zodiac for a boarder. There was everything a baby would need and more. I walked around the room wide eyed. Then I turned to Yuki & Shigure. "I…I don't know what to say. Th…Thank you." I sniffed than ran to Yuki and Shigure and hugged both of them. The familiar poof came and I was hugging the dog and rat of the zodiac. "Thank you soo much." All of the sudden I felt a huge sharp pain in my lower stomach. "Ahh!" I screamed and let go of them and doubled over.

"Tohru!" Yuki screamed. Then the poof came again. He quickly got dressed and came over to me. "Tohru what's the matter?"

"I…I think it's time." I managed to gasp. Yuki's eyes went wide. He nodded then turned to tell Hatori as much.

Hatori wasted no time. He felt my stomach. Just then my water broke. "That baby's coming now." He then started barking orders. Kagura had to carry me to the bed for all the guys feared of dropping me if they transformed.

Soon I was pushing. "Come on Mom. You can do it." Momji encouraged. I had only wanted 3 people there; Yuki, Momiji, and Hatori.

Then I heard a child scream and I blacked out.

* * *

No I have not had a child but I've watched enough videos in Health class. Anyway keep reviewing! 


	16. A being Forgotten

I would just like to say thank you to all who have reviewed. It keeps the stories going. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart 

Chapter 16 – A being forgotten

Kyo's POV

June 16, 2014

4 years. 4 years of this pain. I must have nerve damage in my back because anything less hurt full than a whip doesn't hurt.

Kyono should be 4 years old now. I wish I could watch him grow up but noo… I'm stuck here. Man now I'm crying. What's wrong with me!

Tohru's POV

Kyono was now a feisty four year old with large amber eyes and orange hair just like his dad's but and attitude like mine.

He and Yuki were now walking up the steps of Shigures house. Kyono had something in his hand. When he saw me he ran, "MOM!" He cried as he ran to me. His beads jiggling. Yes that's right. He's a cat. I didn't care though. I loved him just as I loved Kyo. "Mom! Look at what I colored in!" He showed me a picture of an orange cat. "See? It's me!" He grinned and I couldn't help but smile back.

Just then the phone rang. Yuki ran to get it while Kyono told me about his day.

Then Yuki came back. He had a puzzled look on his face. Then he spoke. "Hatori has asked that we come to the main house. He says it's urgent and to bring Kyono with us."

My eyes widened my only thought was 'Kyo'.

* * *

What will happen?? Read on to find out. 


	17. The Reunion

Man I'm on a role

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 17 – The Reunion

Kyo's POV

I just lay there. That is basically all I did. Then the door opened. I stood up and took of my shirt because I thought was Akito and I wasn't going to let another shirt be ruined.

"Kyo?" A small voice asked. I froze. I knew that voice. It had been 4 years since I had last heard that voice.

"Tohru?" I turned around slowly. There standing in the door was an angel. "Tohru." I breathed. Then I looked in her eyes. She was crying. I walked over to her slowly, almost afraid she'd vanish. "Tohru is that you?" I asked.

She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I waited for the poof. It never came. "It's broken. You're free." She sobbed, "You and Kyono are free." I then wrapped my arms around her lightly afraid that she was fragile. When I realized that this was real I grasped her tightly and started crying myself. She buried her head in my bare chest. We styed like tat for a while then she started to pull away.

"Wait. Don't leave me alone again." I said in a scared tone.

She sniffed then wiped her tears away then looked at me. "Never." She whispered. "Go get a shirt on and get your stuff. There's someone who really wants to meet you." I did as I was told then went back to Tohru. I put my arm around her shoulder and she hugged me around my waist.

She led me out of the main house. I had to blink a few times because I had not seen the sun in 4 years. When my eyes got used to the light Tohru let go of me and walked over to Yuki. Then she bent down and said "Kyono, come say hi to daddy."

Then I saw an orange haired, amber eyed little boy that was my son. He walked behind his mother. "Kyono?" I called. He peaked out around his mom's leg.

"Y..Yes?" Kyono replied. I squatted down to his height. "Can you come here?"

He looked at Tohru. She nodded and he came forward. There in front of me was a kid double of me. Only in his eyes there was not hate. Just kindness.

He looked at me inspecting. Then all of the sudden he grinned the same grin his mom had and ran to me. "DADDY!" He said. I hugged him tightly and stood up. Then I walked over to Tohru.

I put my free arm around her and smiled. I had my family back.

* * *

FINALY!!! lol there back together but It's not over just yet. There are 3 more chappys so enjoy 


	18. unsettled Questions

After this only 2 more chapters Enjoy

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 18 – Unsettled Questions

Kyo's POV

"Come on Kyono it's time for bed." Tohry said patently to Kyono. To who had not let go of me since he first saw me.

"Nooo! I want to stay with Daddy." He had my stubbornness.

"How's about I put you to bed?" I suggested.

"oh can he?" Kyono asked excitedly. Tohru giggled. "Yes he can." She said smiling.

"Yeah!" Kyono screamed. Then with a smile I set him down. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Be right back." I called to Tohru.

"Look! Look! This is my room" He practically yanked me in to my old bed room. Then he proceeded to show me everything including the dust under his bed.

"Ok Kyono, it's time for bed." I said firmly.

"But..."

"No buts. Bed time." Kyono sighed in defeat and started putting his p.j.s on. When he was done that he crawled into bed.

I then walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. I smiled, "So what does mom do to tuck you in?" I asked.

Kyono immediately answered, "She tells me the story of the Zodiac using the Sohma family's names."

"I see. Well she'd be better at that. What else ya got?" I asked

"She bugs me and kisses my cheek then tells me she loves me and says good night." He replied.

"That I can do." I said with a smile and promptly did all though things.

"I love you daddy." Kyono said as I walked out the door.

I turned around and looked at him. He was the second person in my life who had said that and meant it. "I love you to Kyono." I said quietly as I watched my little boy fall asleep.

I then turned around, shut the door a little ways and proceeded down the steps. I had one thing in my mind. Why had she said that Kyono was free as well? When I got down stairs I asked as much.

"Ummmm… well ya see…" She was stalling and I knew it.

"Spit it out Tohru." I said trying to keep my voice even.

"Kyono is…was" she corrected her self "like you."

"What do you mean was?" I asked a little impatiently. She mumbled something that I didn't understand. "What did you say?"

"Kyono was the next cat…" She said then looking at me. For once I couldn't trace what she was thinking.

"How can that be possible?" I asked confused. She shrugged. "And another thing, the only way, Kyono and I are free is if Akito is dead. Is he?" I asked teasingly. She nodded with almost a huge grin on her face, but I wasn't done. "Also If Kyono is in my rom were will I sleep?" I asked trying not to smile when she blushed.

She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to her room. She pushed open her door and pulled me in with her. There in her room, instead of a king size bed there was a queen size.

She pulled me into the room and she looked at me. Then blushed and said, "You'll be sleeping with me."

I smiled. Then I cupped her chin and raised her face to mine. I then leaned down and a centimeter away I whispered, "I love you," and before she could respond I kissed her with all the pent up passion I had for her and had not been able to giver her in four years.

"I love you so dame much." I moaned into her mouth. She moaned in return. I then dared to do something I had not been able to do in forever. I started to hug her closer. Out of habit she put her hands on my shoulders. I growled in response.

Then I grabbed her arms and put then around my neck. She stiffened a little but when I pulled her right up against my chest and no poof came. She relaxed and I could dell she was as melted into the kiss as I was.

Soon I lost my balance and we fell back onto the bed with Tohru on my stomach. We broke the kiss to breath. I looked into Tohru's brown gorgeous eyes. She then rested her head on my heaving chest. We then stayed up for a few more hours rustling the covers then we both settled into a deep sleep.


	19. The Engagement

Ok I'm going to try and finish this story tonight so that way its done and I can work on Perfect Present. Then I will try and work on Trouble Times. On with the story!

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 19 – The Engagement

Kyo's POV

When I woke up I was sleeping on something soft. 'What am I sleeping on? The dungeon bed is not this soft.' Then I realized that I wasn't in the dungeon. I was home with Tohru

I opened my eyes to a sleeping Tohru. 'Man I love her' I thought. Then I knew what I wanted to do.

I wrote a little not and got dressed and left.

Tohru's POV

When I woke up I couldn't feel anything beside me. I immediately sat up and panicked but then I saw the note and sighed in relief.

_Dear Tohru_

_Sorry if I scared you I just went out and wanted to tell you that I went_

_Went out and won't be back till lunch. I love you very much and I can't_

_Imagine living with out you in my life. I have a surprise for you when I_

_Get back and I'm sure you'll love it._

_Unimaginable love,_

_KS_

I smiled at it. Then I got up, got dressed and got Kyono up and waited till lunch.

"Tohru! You here?" Kyo yelled.

"Just a sec!" I called back from the kitchen. Kyo walked in and came up behind me and took the knife out of my hands.

"You are coming with me to lunch." He said.

"But what about Yuki and Shigure? What will they eat?" I asked.

"Have you fed Kyono?" Kyo asked

"Yes"

"Then they can eat left over or get take out."He finalized and took my hand in his and yelled "Tohru and I are going out for a while. Take care of Kyono!" and we left.

When we got outside Kyo looked at me then led me through the bushes. For a while I didn't know where I was. That is until we entered a clearing. I remember it as if it was yesterday. The screaming, the roaring, the pain. I looked at Kyo. I could see that he still remembered it as clear as I did.

Then I saw it. Right beside the place where he had sat. "I don't know why I picked this spot, but the view is rather nice." Kyo said.

He had set up a picnic spot. He had a red and white checked blanket with a basket in the center. He had every imaginable type of food there. I smiled then looked at Kyo. He was looking at me as well, smiling. I then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the picnic.

"Come on Kyo." I said smiling. He smiled back and fallowed.

We started eating and soon we had eaten everything. I fell back on my back and sighed contently. "That was really good. Thank's Kyo." I said looking at him. It was then that I realized just how nervous he looked. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" Kyo asked. I froze.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" He asked

I thought 'Kyo…just…" Then I stood up and jumped on Kyo, screaming "YES!"

He laughed and caught me. We tumbled around the sand laughing. Then he set me down on his lap and took out a package from his pocket. He then opend the box and there sat a Safire ring. Before he gave it to me he started reciting a poem.

"She asks me if I think she's beautiful,

I say no.

She asks me if I want to live with her forever,

I said no

She asks me if I would cry if she left,

I said no

She had heard enough and started for the door.

'Wait' I called out

She turned around,

I said,

I don't think you're beautiful

I think your gorgeous.

Not only do I want to live with you forever

But I need to live with you for all eternity

And I wouldn't cry if you left

Because I would die of a broken heart before I hade the chance."

((A/N NOT MY POEM!!!))

"Tohru I need you in my life. Will you be in it?" He said.

I couldn't help myself. I sated to bawl.

Kyo's POV

'She's crying. Why is she crying?' I thought to my self. "Tohru what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She sniffed and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just so happy."

"Is that a yes?" I knew the answer to that.

"Of course." I smiled and put the ring on her finger.

We then hugged, cleaned up the picnic and headed back to the house to tell the good news.

* * *

Only one more chapter and then we are done so read on to find out what happens. 


	20. His

LAST CHAPTER EVERY ONE!!!!!!!

* * *

Secrets of a Love Struck Heart

Chapter 20 – His

Normal POV

Kyo just stood there. He could feel the sweat running down his back but he didn't care. As he watched his bride glide down the isle he felt such love that he couldn't contain him self. He had such love for her, such devotion.

Soon his sweet, sweet Tohru was standing right before his eyes. Within minutes he was making his vows and soon she made hers. Then the pastor said those wonderful words. "Now with the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyo then removed the vale and looked into his beautiful wife's eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her pationatly. His knees went week but he didn't care. She was his. When he pulled away she smiled.

She was his.

* * *

FINALY!!! It's over. Lol hope ya'll enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will try and work on my other stories but in the mean time TATA FOR NOW! 


End file.
